crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Skull Dog
It was late at night when I heard it. It started with some kind of bark, followed by scratching at my door. I got off from the couch to see what had happened. When I opened the door, I found a white dog. I reached out at the dog, feeling sorry for it being all alone out here I wanted to try to help it. That was when the damn thing bit me. I watched as the blood ran down my arm and quickly dripped onto the floor. I cringed in the pain, but the dog just watched me. It had some kind of evil smirk on its face, as if it was happy to see me in pain. I went back inside and came out holding a matchbook. I lit one on fire and threw it at the dog. It missed and landed in a puddle, quickly putting it out. I tried again. This time, it hit the dog in the face, right between the eyes. I heard the dog yelp in pain and I slammed the front door. “That’ll teach it not to mess with me…” I remember mumbling under my breath. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel that I wrapped around my bleeding hand. I should be fine, it’s just a bite. I went to bed then, hoping that everything would be better by morning. When I awoke in the morning, I was worse. My hand had swollen and turned a purple-blue color. It made me sick to look at it. I could see where it had bitten me, there were dark red holes and the blood dried black inside them. It hurt badly, but I dealt with the pain. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and called in sick for work. I don’t think I can go anyways, with my hand like it is. I sat on the couch and watched some TV; there was nothing better to do, anyways. That was when I heard it. Scratching at the door, just like last night. Was it the same dog? Probably not, I opened the door and was horrified by what I saw. It was the same dog, but this time its face was mutilated and burnt. It had a big hole in the middle of its face, where it had been burnt. Flesh was dripping from its face, along with the dark red blood. Was this all because of me? The dog stared at me, with that same evil smirk. It stared at me for a long time, before running away as it had done last night. I felt bad for it, but decided not to worry too much. It had bitten me in the first place. I went back to watching TV as I was doing before. It was late at night, when once again, I heard scratching at my door. This time, I decided not to answer the door, for fear that the dog had come back. After a while, the scratching stopped. I was relieved to know that the dog had left. I resumed to watching TV, when I saw the dogs face through the glass door, staring at me. This time it was different, though. It had covered its stupid, ugly face with a skull that was stained with blood. Good, it made me sick to look at it. It threw its weight against the glass, shattering the door and leaving glass all over the floor. I was terrified, for now this demon dog thing was in my house. It ran forward to me and jumped on the couch right next to me. It slowly got closer, then closer. Soon, it whispered in my ear “Is this what you wanted?” The dog then began to claw at my chest, ripping it apart. The pain was so bad. I could do nothing, but lay there and scream. My eyes filled with tears from both the pain, and the fear. I soon was left with my last breath and quickly faded away from life. Category:Animals Category:Dismemberment